


Ten Minutes

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Confusion, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Random & Short, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It then became a thing that Clint and Tony did, trying to find as many different ways to get in the same room as Steve.  They couldn't just walk into the room Steve was in and start screwing, they wanted Steve to be the one to walk in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

Steve stepped out of the elevator into Tony's penthouse and wandered into the living room. As he approached the sofa, he could see over the back of it. Tony was kneeling on the floor pushing into Clint who was positioned in front of him, leaning onto the coffee table.

Steve didn't pause, he rounded the sofa, scooped the remote off the table beside Clint and threw himself sideways into the armchair beside it. At no point did he look at or acknowledge Tony and Clint. He clicked on the TV, flicked to the history channel and wiggled about until he was comfortable.

Tony, who had paused his thrusts when he saw Steve approach, leaned over and whispered in Clint's ear. “What the fuck?”

“No idea.” Clint whispered back. “If he's not bothered though?”

Tony shrugged and carried on with what he'd being doing. Clint bit down on his arm when he came so that he didn't make any noise, Steve seemed to be engrossed in the programme he was watching and Clint didn't want to disturb him. Tony for his part, bit down on Clint's shoulder.

The second time Steve walked in on the two of them, they were in the kitchen. Clint had Tony pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around him and was pounding into him.

Steve went over to the fridge and pulled out a few items, he then set about making a sandwich, stopping briefly to flick on the coffee maker. Tony and Clint looked at each other but again as Steve was ignoring them, they carried on.

 

Clint and Tony were in the shower room of the communal gym the third time Steve walked in on them and admittedly, they had thought maybe this was too public a place but Clint had been teasing Tony and they had gotten carried away.

Clint was sitting on the counter beside the sink, pulled forwards up against Tony. Steve casually walked past them and into the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. Tony paused and they both turned to watch as Steve sauntered into the shower cubicle.

Ten minutes later, Steve appeared out of the shower, towel back in place, but water still running down his muscled chest. Tony was still working away at Clint. Steve paused, just as he was about to pass them.

He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and nudged him a fraction to the left, right as he was thrusting into Clint. Clint's eyes popped open and he groaned, deep in his chest. “Fuck. Do that again Tony.”

A grin teased the edge of Steve's lips and he nodded then walked away leaving Tony to stare at his retreating back, a stunned expression on his face. Clint pushed at his shoulder until he had Tony's attention again. “What the hell?” Tony exclaimed.

“Did Steve just improve your angle?” Clint asked. Tony thrust forward again and Clint gasped. “Yes, yes he did.” He panted and Tony frowned but kept thrusting on the angle Steve had set him on.

Tony and Clint were totally confused. Firstly, that Steve seemed so completely unfazed by being in the same room as them when they were having sex and secondly, that he had enough knowledge of what they were doing that he had with a glance, been able to adjust Tony.

“You think Steve is gay?” Clint asked Tony as they lay in bed later that night.

“Now there's a mind blowing image.” Tony chuckled. “I don't know though. Maybe being in the army he's just used to naked guys.”

“That doesn't explain the other thing?” Clint shook his head. “You don't think him and Bucky...?”

“Fuck.” Tony's eyes went wide. “That would be so hot!”

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed as Tony's eyes unfocused. “Stop fantasising about Steve and Bucky.”

Tony shook himself and looked to Clint. “Sorry.” He grinned sheepishly and leaned over to kiss Clint.

The next time Steve walked in on them, they had actually planned it, they wanted to find out what he would do. Clint had Tony on the kitchen table and once again Steve walked past them and headed for the fridge.

A few minutes later Steve had his sandwich and a mug of coffee. Usually, he would take his lunch to the table, Tony and Clint wanted to know what he would do now. Steve crossed to the table and sat down at the opposite end from them. He was half way through his sandwich when he looked up and caught Clint's eye. “Can you slide over that tablet?” He asked casually, pointing to the tablet that was over beside Tony's ass. Tony scooped up the tablet and lay back on the table, reaching above his head to hand it to Steve. “Thanks.” Steve smiled, taking the tablet and laying it down on the table before flicking it on.

It then became a thing that Clint and Tony did, trying to find as many different ways to get in the same room as Steve. They couldn't just walk into the room Steve was in and start screwing, they wanted Steve to be the one to walk in on them.

Finally, one afternoon found them in the perfect place. They were on the stairs leading down from Tony's landing pad where Steve had gone out to get some fresh air. When Steve came back in they were taking up the width of the staircase. He stopped on the top step and looked down at them before snorting a laugh and sitting down on the top step. “You two gonna be long?” He asked.

“Long as it takes.” Tony grinned up at him not pausing his movements.

Steve smirked down at him. “Fine.” He glanced at his watch. “You've got ten minutes or you can explain to Hill why I'm late.”

Tony did pause then and Clint tilted his head back to look at Steve. “You're just gonna sit there?”

“Unless you're gonna get out of my way?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“You're a super soldier.” Tony replied. “You could just jump us.”

Steve got an evil glint in his eye and raised an eyebrow at the phrasing , but then he laughed. “I could, but what if I landed badly and sprained my ankle. What would I tell Hill then? Sorry I'm late. I fell leapfrogging Clint and Tony fucking on the stairs?”

Tony leaned towards Clint and placed a hand on the step either side of his head looking up at Steve. “Cap.” He began carefully. “Are you gay?”

Steve shrugged. “Bi.”

Clint and Tony gaped at him. “Seriously?” They both exclaimed.

“What?” Steve shrugged.

“Damn it Steve.” Tony groaned. “Get down here.”

Steve blinked at them. “Come on.” Clint nodded reaching up and wrapping his hand around Steve's ankle tugging lightly on it.

“Seriously?” Steve gaped at them.

“Yes!” They both shouted and Steve was moving, shuffling down the steps towards them. Steve slid his legs down the outside of Clint and Clint twisted his upper body and kissed him. As soon as they broke apart Tony leaned in and kissed him too.

“Ten minutes, guys.” Steve chuckled.

“Long enough.” Clint grinned grabbing the hem of Steve's t-shirt and pushing it up. Tony grabbed it when Clint had pushed it as high as he could and pulled it the rest of the way off.


End file.
